


an imagination of how I want, you - whoever you may be.

by thatonetacokid



Series: the feelings in my mind [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, something that just came into my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid





	an imagination of how I want, you - whoever you may be.

A cd made up of every sound I have heard you make, can such a thing exist?

you come to me, always - at night;

alone, tipsy, tired.

 

You want to feel something other than sadness, while I crave to be wanted.

so,

we get lost in each other.

 

Each movement burns as we touch.

the kisses are toxic: sloppy.

but the way you sound is heaven.

 

A knock is heard, the picture in my head is gone.

the door opens; when our eyes meet,

I hear the sigh that escapes your lips.

 

You have me.

 


End file.
